Bloody RedRevised
by heinrich
Summary: Revised!Again.Sorry. Vampire Slayer Lily Evans knew that the moment she accepted the task, life would never be the same.more hectic, irritating and confusing. With her sworn enemies entering Hogwarts as teachers, 7th year was sure to be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an LE/JP. At least eventually

Sorry for revising again. I read what I had posted earlier, it was horrible. I hope this one's better. I think this one's better.

Prologue

I still remember that night.

The cool, fresh wind that had lingered in the darkened corridors, the way it had penetrated my clothed skin in the same calm way it had entered Hogwarts. The cold stone floor that emitted coolness, the way the hair on my legs had stood up when its chilliness had touched my slippered feet. The soft glow of the moonlight that had guided me on my path, the way it had cast faint shadows behind me. Yes, I still remember that very night with profound clarity. How could I not? It had altered my fate drastically and completely.

I was not in the habit of taking stroll in the halls after curfew in those times. I was a rule-abiding resident of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But that night, despite my clean record and good reputation I had attained as a third year Gryffindor, I could not stay much longer in the Gryffindor common room nor in the Girl's dormitory and had to risk of getting caught by Mr. Flinch, Professor McGonagall or any other authorities just to get away from the vile group that I had unfortunately offended. They in turn had insulted me and retaliated in the most despicable method of producing veritaserum and made me tell all my well-kept secrets.

I did not cry. Not until I left the Gryffindor tower. I had wandered through the halls aimlessly until I could no longer discern my location. I was not anxious as, at that time, I'd rather die than be seen by them again. And so I continued my path, suppressing my sobs and sniffles lest there be a loitering professor or, worst, Slytherins. After a few bouts of self-pity and helplessness, I laughed a guttural laugh. I was not on my way to insanity, but I had remembered that I had not really mentioned the most fatal secret I had, that I had a crush on...Severus Snape.

I knew that they would all hate me for wanting a stuck-up, greasy, big-nosed Slytherin but...I could not contain myself. There was something about him that conveyed some alluring force that had made me want to be near him, maybe it was his loneliness, or arrogance, or... the danger he represented. I could not really understand it but he appealed to me. Maybe I could see myself in him... It was an utmost relief that I had not told them that.

After my hearty laugh, I continued my walk, now purposely as I was now finding the path to the Gryffindor towers, when I halted.

I could hear something...music, it seemed. But it was more like a beating of a drum but the instrument was not like a drum at all and the sounds was becoming demanding in its rhythmic tune, enigmatic in its peculiar arrangement of...cries... It occurred to me very late that the sound was various assortments of sobs and whimpers, hair raising, really. I tried to move and run, away from the mysterious and sinister omen, but the pace of my heart had heightened. Blood soared through my ears. My breathing came to gasping and wheezing, I could not breathe properly. I panicked as I felt something, two holes penetrating on my wrist. I raised my hand frantically and eyed the painful and burning unscathed skin of my arm. I did not know what to do. I tried to run again but my sight was becoming blurry and my surrounding was spinning. I could feel my blood flowing out of me. My knees collapsed and as my knees reached the floor...it stopped.

I drew a shaky breath and slowly stood up, my eyes glancing at my surroundings for any threats. But as I reached my full height, I could hear some faint sound. I quickly cupped my ears with my hands but to no avail. The soft sounds seemed to seep through my tightly clamped hands. I was expecting excruciating pain but there was none and the sounds which had unbelievably turned somewhat musical was quite pleasant to hear and even when I had strained my ear to analyze its true nature, it was not produced from cries. I reluctantly lowered my hands and I could trace the sounds coming from an empty, old classroom.

Occasionally, whenever I remember that day, I feel resentment against my curious nature.

As I entered, I found a glass door, widely open, its gaping opening inviting all sorts of magical creatures to come into the castle and as I cautiously walked deeper into the room, the pleasant melody intensified, resulting unusual reaction from my body. The tune filled me. I could feel it enter into my ears with its graceful flow. I could taste its sweet, mystic taste while it slid down in my throat, its oddly cold caresses making me sigh. I could feel its powerful yet soft energy filling every limb and fiber of my body. I could feel the generous force elevating my physical sense as it slowly infiltrated my soul...and it stopped.

I blinked, my vision, which had momentarily lost by the sudden enraptured by the unexplainable occurrence, had revealed to my shock and entrancement, a face just outside the window, who was looking at me with the most piercing, yet soft, gold eyes. But as soon my eyes touched the image, it disappeared. I blinked once again, hardly believing that it was just a mirage of some sort, with all the occurrences that had happened this night. I quickly resolved to follow the path, as soon as I noticed the peculiar breeze had made with fallen and dead leaves.

The leaves trailed a path that led to the Forbidden forest and I was not deterred by it. These phenomenons neither were not just mere coincidence nor were they were randomly occurred. There was a purpose to them, I just knew it. I could sense it. And I just had to find out. The dark, menacing forest did not in the least mind me as my mind was occupied with more diverting thoughts. I did not see that their denseness was not at all resulted completely by the numerous tightly clustered trees but also by the shadowy, almost sinister magical creatures which had lived there for many centuries. It was most auspicious, and interesting, that they had also paid no heed to me. It was quite so as I was not in my sense to even put out my wand from its snug place in my robe's pocket. I hurriedly followed the leaves the breeze was manipulating lest it stopped and made the situation an enigma forever.

The wind abruptly stopped blowing, the leaves it had carried landing on the other side of the river, where it had taken me. I took a deep breath, trying to lessen the pain on my sides and my lungs due to the pace I was going and alertly scanned my surroundings. That was disappointing. I feared that my worry about my need of hurrying was true after all. It would stay a mystery forever...

Just as I was pondering on the thought that I was helplessly lost in the vast forest, I heard sounds, word mutterings this time. I hid behind a tree as I sensed the inconceivable mumblings becoming nearer. I peeked and saw Severus Snape.

He was eyeing the ground, one hand carrying a book and the other carrying a basket. He was occasionally glancing at the book, a finger keeping his page in place. He would occasionally crouch and glare at some unfortunate plant. He would frown and continued his haphazard searching. And there was a time when he was looking at a plant intensely, then quickly putting down his basket and hastily read the book again. After ensuring its credibility, he would delicately uproot the plant, careful not to ruin any part of it, even the tiniest root. For a few moments, I watch his undertaking, observing more of the curious expressions on his face; the soft almost unidentifiable smile that would appear on his lips. The furrowing of his forehead when he was in utter concentration or the slight tilting of his head when he could not decide...These I noticed and observed, like a scientist, but when he would carefully, almost tenderly, dislocate the plant from its natural habitat to his half-filled basket, I felt my longing for his presence kindle alarmingly. And as soon as I felt it, I thoughtlessly showed my presence to him, feeling some sort of guilt for my spying on him.

He stiffened when he sensed my presence and turned around, his wand ready. His expression did not reveal if he was surprised, but he was clearly irritated and angry.

"What are you doing here," he snarled.

"I can say the same to you," I replied coolly. It was not in my nature to be timid, even when being the recipient of a liked one. One could say that it was a defense mechanism. I would be vulnerable if he had known that I had a liking on him, even with a small one. He could manipulate my mind.

He glared at me, his wand never lowering.

"Why are you collecting the plants? Are you in detention," I stalled, knowing too well that I really had no sensible reason for being here, unless I wanted to be sent to Saint Mungo's Hospital. I eyed the basket naturally, hinting my curiosity. But I already knew the purpose of his errand. He was a notorious genius in Potions. Even the Potions Professor was baffled by his brilliance, his excellence and his daring experiments contradicting with the established potions procedures. My ploy seemed to have worked as after his thorough scrutiny of my appearance, if I was a threat or not, I assumed, he lowered his wand and placed it in the basket for easy reach.

He sneered at me. "I am actually under Slughorn's orders. I do not believe that you have the any reason for being here...Gryffindor," he trailed off, seeing the red and gold robe I had had hastily flung over my nightdress before fleeing the hellhole common room.

Before I could reply, he strode off into a cave which I had never noticed. I tried to follow him but the cave had vanished and all there was a vast rock.

I glanced at my surrounding uneasily, anxious again at my seclusion when a unusually strong gust of wind caught me by surprise. It was carrying leaves again. I immediately turned to its direction and saw that it had trailed off again to the other side of the forest. I knew what I had to do, of course, so I ventured near the river, tipping a foot to know the water's temperature. It was freezing, of course. But I really had no choice at that time. So I took out my wand, took off my slippers and slowly lowered myself into the cold, gushing river, gasping when the water reached its full extent, an inch or so above my waist. I hurriedly but carefully crossed, not minding the pain of some sharp stones on my feet, gripping my slippers and wand tightly to suppress the coldness, my teeth gritting. When at last, I had reached the other side, my teeth was chattering insistently that I could barely speak the enchanted words properly to dry myself. And even after I did, I was already developing a cold and a headache.

I squinted at the forest; the place was no difference from the other side. I reluctantly stepped forward, reminding myself that it was too late to backtrack. I found the wind trail again and followed it purposely, my wand ready for any unwelcome surprises. I half-jogged again, glad of the heat the motion was producing when the wind stopped, when it had reached a patch of empty ground, devoid of life. No weeds at all or any scattered twigs or dropping, it was completely dried. As the charmed wind stopped, the leaves dropped to the ground, creating a perfect circle, right on the middle of the clearing.

I swallowed and walked until I reached the leaves, eyeing the ground suspiciously when-

"I knew you were bound to come."

I started, and turned to face the same piercing gold eyes, only this time it had not gone away. I was looking at a very tall and lean man, about in his early twenties, although his eyes, face and stance said otherwise. He was handsome, in the classical beauty, with luxurious black hair, very pale and thin face.

"Who are you," I asked shakily, backing a step.

"You need not be frightened," he told me soothingly, his lips curling into a soft smile, his eyes unwavering. "I am Cain Earthswood, a messenger of the Great One."

"The Great One?", I questioned rather panicky, he must be talking about You-Know-Who. "You-you're one of the death eaters?"

He laughed and stepped forward, I hastily stepped to the side. He was regarding me with amusement with his now very mischievous eyes.

"What are laughing at?" I demanding harshly, quite offended and a bit panicky by his lack of denial.

He just shook his head. Chuckling softly, he reached a hand towards the ground. "The Great One is the first vampire." His long thin hands slipped through the solid soil as if it was merely illusion. He seemed to be groping for something. "You do know about vampires, don't you," he distractedly glanced at me, his soft forehead furrowing a little.

I nodded.

"Here it is." and there in his hand was a maroon hard bound book, with strange tarnished gold and silver markings. It was tightly bound by what appeared to be fangs, three pairs of fangs. He saw me looking at the book curiously and smiled a friendly smile, making his face delicate-looking, amiable and beautiful, making me forget of his offending response.

"Here on my hands is the Book of the Night. Have you any idea the purpose of your presence here?"

"I...I don't know...I don't know what I was thinking to follow the wind.", I answered uncertainly. "Fernando Cortez of Spain was the first vampire, wasn't-"

"Is"

"Pardon?"

" Lord Fernando Cortez of Spain is the first vampire. He's still alive. Now-"

"But it was said in Vampires: Rulers of the Night that he died by the hands of opposing vampires..."

"Well, we can't really trust all books, can we? The Greyster clan, ambitious and unethical blood-suckers that they are, will do everything, even create scandalous rumors to attain the esteem that they longed for. Unfortunately for them the view of the Night Society will never waver. Only eager wizards would believe them" He turned to her again. "Do you know your purpose, witch," he asked in an authoritive voice, professional and unsmiling.

"I don't know," I blurted out, startled by the sudden shift of disposition.

"You are the chosen Vampire Slayer for the country of England."

I blinked at him, numbly, "What?..."

"Vampire Slayer, as the term implies terminator of vampires."

"You must be out of your mind. You're joking," I laughed uneasily.

"Do I look like I'm jesting now," he asked seriously, his intense eyes boring into mine unblinkingly.

I swallowed. "No...But you've got to understand I'm just thirteen. I'm not that strong to tackle strong vampires. I've read that they are strong, fast and unrelenting. I've got lots of problems that I had to deal with. I had no funds to go to Hogwarts meaning that I had to ask Professor Dumbledore to give me some job to pay for my tuition. I'll be having a full-time job this summer until school starts. I have a lot of advance readings to do as the OWLS's are -"

"Stop. You are rambling and this will not do. You will take this task."

"I don't want to take it! I have enough problems, thank you very much..." I glared at him, while he looked at me with an expressionless face.

"...You have no desire to be of assistance to your country..."

"Of course, I want to help my country, when I'm bigger, stronger and _competent_ enough!"

He laughed humorlessly, "I believe, young one, that time will not pass if you don't accept this burden."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Lord Voldemort is persuading some of my shameful cousins to join his side…he will certainly become stronger when the alliance is formed."

"Your cousins?" I clarified quizzically and I gasped, taking a step back, "You're a vampire too!"

He smiled at me ruefully, "If I had intended to suck all your blood, I could have done it when you were still unaware of my presence."

"Sorry", I mumbled.

"There is no need. But if you wholly accept this task, I will be most grateful."

"But I'm not strong enough," I protested weakly.

"Surely, you have sense enough to realize that we will not risk some weak child to be devoured by a pack of vampires helplessly." He raised a hand to quiet my indignation to be called a weak child. "Do you remember the music that you heard earlier?"

"Yes"

"Do you remember the pain caused by the former and the strength caused by the latter?"

"Y-Yes, so those have some purpose after all."

Yes, everything has a purpose. Every droplet of water, every breath of man. All have purposes. The purpose of those two is making you feel the consequences of your decision tonight. The latter is the strength you will be generously bestowed as the chosen Slayer. You will be with new force and aura to enable you to fight vampires. You will have the Sight, the Speed and the Strength. But, of course, immortality is not to be given..." He looked at me expectantly.

"This is your chance Lily Evans of Gryffindor to contribute to the World. You will not be helpless in times of danger. You will be in control. You can save yourself as well as others. You are being offered a very big privilege," he declared passionately, his golden eyes bright.

I wetted my lips. "But what of the first music? What was it, my mind reeling by the possibilities.

His eyes darkened. "This music represents two things. This the feeling of being bitten by a vampire, how the blood on your veins will be sucked out? Also...this is your fate if you declined the offer..."

"Wha-what?...," I looked at his expressionless face and knew he would rather not do it but somehow it was his obligation.

"After this being revealed to you," he explained softly, looking at the bright moon. "the Night Society cannot not risk rumors of vampire Slayers. It will be difficult to us..."

"I accept it." He gaze darted to mine.

"Are you sure?"

"I don't really have a choice, don't I," I sighed. He smiled at me again and handed me the forgotten book. "It has history on the first vampires, all about the vampire chronicles, instructions on how to deal with dangerous and excited vampires, the past slayers, the current slayers of all countries, descriptions on instruments and weapons and how to make them, how to get holy oil, how to heal wounds. You just read it. He shivered. "I cannot stand the overly-descriptive methods on killing vampires. I find it really nauseating…" he answered on my questioning look.

"Is this where I get my powers too?"

"No," he took my hand. "Come," and dragged towards the center of circle created by the leaves.

"This will hurt a bit"

He suddenly firmly clutched my neck and buried his fangs. I struggled against him but he was much too strong.

My head was swimming with fatigue and sudden sucking of blood. I was going to the black hole. Then suddenly I felt something pouring into me. It was running through my veins, blending with my blood, with my body. I slumped against him as I feel the energy slam into my body, unrelenting and gaining speed and force. I could hear everything. I could see everything. I could smell the beyond. Then it stopped, clasped by some unseen shield in my body, controlled but ready to burst in full force.

Cain swiftly unclasped his fangs from my neck and steadied me.

"I thought you said I'm going to be stronger."

"You are. Your body has yet to adjust to the unknown force that had entered it."

"Forcefully entered it."

He gave me an apologetic look. "I know that you do not trust me yet..."

"What did you do?"

"You see, some vampires can actually bestow the same unnatural powers to those they want to give. I happen to be one of them. And the process is like that of snake that emits venom from its fangs. We, the unique vampires, can transfer energy," he yawned, covering his mouth. "And now I am tired, a generous supply of blood will do me good and two days of sleep...," he smiled at me tiredly, winked and then he vanished.

I was about to protest that I did not know the direction but then I turned and saw the trail to Hogwarts clearly. So clearly that I could even see it even when I had closed my eyes for a moment's peace.

I touched the two holes on my neck. I was not Lily Evans anymore. I was the Vampire Slayer.

A/N: Do you prefer the 1st POV or the 3rd POV? I intend the prologue to a 1st POV and then the rest to be 3rd POV. But I don't mind doing all in the 1st POV.

Review? Thanks!

Uh, I have never watched Buffy so sorry to those expecting it to be Buffy-like.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it Anthony," Lily Evans slowly sat up, rubbing her burning lower back and glared at the bored face hovering before the counter. Cheeks flushing slightly, she crouched and picked the scattered herbs, carefully placing her gaze at the floor as she hear the stifled giggles and low murmurs, a dawning that her fall had not gone unnoticed.

"I did warn you," gray-eyed, brown-haired Anthony Wilder, a very close friend of hers, pointed out coolly with the same detached expression. She sighed and stood up, glancing at the door behind her. "If you have stop criticizing like I asked you, I wouldn't have cursed you."

"You're lucky that Master Mans is still busy with his potion," She placed the wooden dish to its proper place. "Look," holding his gaze, "I'm not trying to pick a fight. I'm just implying the possibilities on why Megan Curtin would want to go out with you."

"What," he looked at her with hurt, incredulous eyes, "Are you telling me that I'm beneath her? I'm not in her league?", he jammed a fist on the counter, his voice becoming louder and louder. "Don't you think she liked me because of me? Can't you at least give me credit for getting the attention of the most beautiful, charming and bright student in Hogwarts?" She shifted her gaze back at him after assuring the startled customers who was now looking at the scandalizing person before her.

"Would you mind keeping a rein on your temper? You're going to get me fired of this job."

"You always criticize the girls who I'm currently with. You don't care about my happiness, my circumstances. I'm happy with her. Be glad for me. I don't want to think your jealous about my relationship. I refuse to believe it!"

"Refuse, because. I. am. not."

"Then why can't you just say, 'I'm happy for you?' or better else, 'When can I meet her?' You just don't give a damn about me at all!"

She frowned at him, leaning forward. "You know better than that," She whispered furiously, aware that the owner of the apothecary was soon to be out of his private laboratory. A stern faced customer was looking at them distastefully. "We'll talk about this later, alright?" She looked at his still violent face.

"Whatever," yanking his muggle cap on his head and strode outside.

She had searched the whole Withersmode Town but Anthony had already gone home. She sat down on a bench, stretching her back, eight hours on the dark and gloomy expanse of the potion shop, was boring after all; just like Anthony had insisted. She had thought that it would give her ideas, tips and techniques about potion-making or extra information about dragon hides, skewts dung or unicorn hair, for future references but apparently not. The Potions Master who was operating the business was a very secretive and suspicious person. He should have known better of suspecting me a spy for other Potions Masters and if ever I were, I would not be stepping foot on his cold stall. He was not that brilliant, Lily thought, frustrated.

She stared blankly at the setting sun. Potions Masters. The last letter she had from him was three months ago. Severus must be very busy, as he had mentioned the many projects he was about to partake. How fortunate of him to be able to pursue his chosen career. She looked at her hands, stared bleakly at the many scars it had attained over the years. 3 years or so months. With the still unsuppressed uprisings of Voldemort, of dark eaters and of still many vampire alliances, her life was becoming busier and demanding. She wanted to be a mediwitch, to heal, to restore. But fate had given her a different path, She had to scar, She had to destroy. Slayer was what she was. No more specifications, as a year before the anointing had revealed to her. The aurors were sparse, werewolves, dementors, giants and so on, on the same league with Voldemort. Every person who was capable, who was brave enough, had to help, had to do what he could. or she could but fortunately, her 'assignments' were usually vampire cases.

She contemplated on treating herself a big bowl of chocolate ice cream, watching the play-like interaction of the witches and wizards of this time. The ice cream parlor was 5 blocks away, and with its reputation, the 10 minutes walk would be nothing. She got up, walked and turned a corner, amused a bit by the relaxed and calm atmosphere of this town. Not suprising, really. With the many aurors and mediwitches in attendance here, all residents and outsiders here could hold a party with no thought about danger whatsoever. It was told that the first gathering of the first coven, erected for the protection of the wizard world, was held here. The aurors and mediwitches must be either consciously or unconsciously preserving the tradition.

The ice cream parlor was not crowded, a couple snuggling by the corner, a trio of aurors, judging by their strong, lean built and sharp, alert eyes, was the only customers for now. After ordering her minty double chocolate sundae, complete with nuts and a cherry, she ventured to the most private seat, the one behind a wooden wall, a seat reserved for those in badly need of seclusion. However...

How utterly wrong-timed! When just as she needed the relaxation, the peace, the momentary illusion of tranquility, they showed up! However coincidental their meeting was, it was still very much provoking...at least they did not notice her, a much needed bright side in this present crisis. By the time her sundae arrived, her anger had reduced itself to acceptance. There was nothing she could do about the situation; this was after all a public place. So then, she was able to relish the cold, sweet, creamy ice cream without much consternation although she did keep wary and alert.

She pursed her lips, her gaze boring at the wooden table, reminiscing. Their presence had opened a rabid bear, however old, had not yet given up. A beast, somehow slightly docile through time, but not entirely, and by the sight of them it had risen, alert and waiting, for any attacks, ready, without any vulnerability. Past offenses still had not been forgotten, bruises, wounds reopened, but contained.

James Potter, with his easy smile, and charming wit, she could see through those warm hazel eyes. There lay a monster, contained and under control, but cold cruelty could easily escape, seeping through the small openings of its cell, and only some picked companions could prevent him from unleashing his inner demon. With his pureblood ancestry and family galleons, he was a born wizard-aristocrat, arrogant and imperious; demanding attention, service and submission. And in the many years that he ruled, she was one of the few who dared question his attitude, his principles, his code, his very self. And she paid dearly for it.

He was the one who made her reveal all my secrets. He, the almighty Potter, had made her make a complete fool of myself. The mastermind, the ingenious one who had produced the idea of coercing her into drinking the veritaserum. If his goal was to ruin her Hogwarts' life, he had succeeded very much. Her silent opinions, her restrained criticisms, her inner being, revealed to the whole school population. Her whole life revealed and exposed. Sneers and murmurs met her forced confession. Her friends then left her in fear of the probability of their groups' next target. They also left due to embarrassment... But, she supposed, smiling ruefully, jamming a mouthful of cold ice cream into my mouth, it was all for the best. The job she had acquired on that same day did not actually leave any room for socializing and friendship. It would be dangerous for them to be with friends with her again, if ever...

She scanned the parlor and saw an owl tapping through the parlor's clean, transparent windows, eyeing her.

A letter from Severus Snape! the greasy, arrogant asshole, she thought affectionately.

_Evans_, it said, (Old habits die hard) she grinned.

_The reason I'm still writing to you is still beyond me. I suppose, it is to stop the daily five feather friends of yours from barricading my window. You owe me ten galleons worth of ingredients, as you can't pick smooth-flying and quiet ones. Burnt two cauldrons the last one they visited me. _

_Here's my report. I've formulated four kinds of poisons. The most venomous one had killed a baby elephant in a matter of 2.7 seconds. Fascinating, isn't it? Right now, I'm working on the antidotes fast enough to counteract the ones I've made without allowing some severe damages (i.e. bone dissolvement, skin bleeding, cell destruction). So far I can counteract the boils but the specimen can't survive the brain swelling. _

_You can stop gagging now. You did insist on giving, at least (as you so irritatingly specified), a monthly report. _

_Anyway, what is this I hear? Muggleborn Evans had earned two months detention. It was rather foolish of you to be caught for the 33th time and at the last night of your sixth year sneaking into school grounds from somewhere. Really notched your usual level of stupidity. You must be really looking forward on your coming 7th year. _

_That's it then. Don't bother me until I finish my project. _

_Severus Snape _

She folded the letter when somebody accidentally bumped her shoulder, making her hands jerk and almost pitching her ice cream to waste. She looked up and met a pair of cold, calculating aqua green eyes. The staggeringly beautiful brunette haughtily went on her way, followed by two other thinly clad women whose hips swayed seductively. She raised an eyebrow at their display of snobbishness and continued to eat her fattener. She supposed, every society has its own…demented persons.

Both her eyebrows rose however, when they entered the secluded area. My, my, my, what a delightful company, she thought wonderingly, amused and horrified. Snooty princesses with arrogant princes.. She shook my head and spooned the remains of her snack, excitement bubbling suddenly at the thought at writing back to Severus…but then he told her not to write back…what the hell!

A panicky, haggard man slammed open the salon. Everybody stopped eating and looked at him in shock. He was clutching his neck, blood dripping from the same hand. He staggered towards the three aurors she had seen earlier.

"What happened?", she heard one of them asked the pale man, as they offered him a seat. The man was obviously ready to faint away.

"…vampires…by the" he coughed. "by the Lipers cave…" he gasped and collapsed. He was dead. At least for the time being. He would soon be joining the undead.

"Lupin, Potter, Black!" another shouted. The three sadists that Lily knew so well appeared immediately.

"What the hell happened," Potter asked, striding towards the crowd.

"There's a coven in the Lipers cave. Come on," obviously the leader of their group. "We can perform the Undoing ritual later." There was a need to hurry as Lipers cave was part of the beautiful plaza, a well-known place for tourists.

And in a second, they were gone.

Much of the crowd got out of the room immediately when the aurors disappeared. They were afraid that the dead man would attack them. But it would take two hours for one to turn into an undead.

Lily strode towards the undead man and put him on her arms gently. Even the dead man still had some dignity. They still needed to be respected.

"What do you think you're doing?" the parlor owner shrieked at her.

She glanced back at her, not even stopping her pace, "I'll perform the Undoing ritual." Then I'll join them later, she thought grimly.


End file.
